The Gamer Ashikabi
by MrAlan
Summary: The Sekirei Project, the ultimate survival game where the Sekireis, beautiful busty girls, fight to protect their precious person, their Ashikabi, join Kazuki Wedner, an average gamer, on his way to the top, using his gaming knowledge he will try to survive the survival game, and on the way find love with his Sekirei, the question is will he get the best ending?, OCxSekirei Harem
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]**

**Welcome to my THIRD fic…. *awkward silence*, a-anyway, for those following on my fic that is "The Gamer Familiar of Zero", and are currently reading this, Yo! How is it going? I hope this fic is of your liking, if not then please do continue reading my other fic, and as I said before (if not then I will say it) I will use my OC for all my fics, but obviously with different background; for the new people, Yo! I'm a Super Ultra Beginner Writer, in my opinion my writing still this lacks too much so I hope you continue this series and give me useful tips, anyway this story will be a Sekirei story where Minato will be replaced by my OC, and unlike Minato he will TRY to fight, and will be smarter, and will be a Pervert, and also a little OP (maybe(I really don't know how to make someone OP)), and will have his Sekirei Harem, now to the story we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, I just own my OC**

**The Gamer Ashikabi**

**Prologue: Insane Classic Game**

_A Certain University, Shinto Teitou_

"Sorry, I failed again Mom", said a guy with black straight hair, currently he had a brown jacket with a white shirt under his jacket, with a red backpack and jeans with some sneakers, "Yeah, I will think about it mom…", then he cut the call off and sighed while dropping his shoulders, man poor him, "AHHHH!, I WILL BE LATE FOR WORK", then he ran off the opposite of my direction, I just continued my direction…

I passed through many streets, and people looked at me a little bit strange, well yeah I have 2 bags full of games, so yeah they will look at me like that, I looked up to a big screen and saw a news announcement

"Today the CEO, of the biggest company MBI, Mr. Minaka has announced that his company has about 80% of the Shintou Teitou stock, as a result the city council has several disapprovals about this…"

"Woah, why the hell would someone buy this city?! Unless they are terrorists, and are trying to get us as a test subject on some project", I said while still walking to my destination the train station

(Small Time Skip)

I currently am on a train on my way home, the train was empty it was really creepy, so I just stood near the doors for my own safety measures, as it continued I saw the MBI building, yeah I mean who wouldn't when it's that damn big, it's probably the biggest in this town, the capital of Tokyo, Shinto Teitou still I can't believe I'm living in the capital, as I was thinking that the train passed a tunnel, I was surprised at first I mean I was too engrossed thinking, and while I had the opportunity I looked at my reflection, 6 ft tall, black messy hair, white skin, blue eyes, an average build, I'm currently wearing a blue zipper hoodie with a black shirt down, my pants are black and currently wearing sneakers, because of my morning run and my super trip to heaven, I mean the game store, yep this is definitely me, Kazuki Wedner

As soon as the train stopped, I continued my way to my apartment, I really want to go as fast as possible just to play these games, and at night maybe some Eroges fufufu which one should I play today, and just as I was daydreaming…

"Please get out of the way", I heard a female voice, thinking as some usual galge event, I turned around trying to get to the source of the voice, not here? Don't tell me? I sweat dropped then looked up, and saw some girl falling towards me, "Please get out of my way"

"Uwahh!", easier said than done girl

*THUD*

"Ughhh, that hurt… WH-WHITE?!", is the first thing I said, because as I was lying on the ground I got up a little bit and saw white, and around that object was probably the girl's butt, nah it can be better prove it, then with my two hands I touched the unidentified objects

"KYAH~!"

"S-Sorry", yep definitely the girl's butt, that was a pretty nice experience, but for now I should not anger her don't want to make a girl cry

"No need to worry, it was my fault it really was too high to jump from there", she said while dropping her shoulders, she then proceeded to face me, "Thank you so much, you softened my fall didn't you?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure didn't want you to get hurt, haha..ha", I said while smiling awkwardly, I'm no physic to tell the future girl I just stood here like an idiot, but still it was worth it, now that I look at her she is really beautiful, she has brown hair with a very small ponytail, her eyes were also brown, she had a miko outfit but the skirt was small, also she had red gloves, but what my eyes were locked on right now were her breasts they are too big, what does she eat? Does she drink milk too much?

"I thank you so much", she said while bowing to me, damn her breasts bounce just like in anime and games I may die of a nosebleed, but before I could continue my conversation with her…

She turned around and tackled me, "Watch out!", she says, then we both fall backwards, her breasts are pressed on my face!,damn it I'm drooling, note to self: control your drool, now I can die peacefully… wait I still haven't finished most games I can't die!

"Running is useless, number 88"

"Fight us, number 88", yelled two voices, when I stopped drooling, I searched everywhere, hah I won't be tricked twice they are probably UP!, and I looked up and what I saw made me sweat drop

"S&amp;M?!", there were two girls on top of the bridge, they both had long black hair, they had the same face and the same height, but what lacked on one of them was definitely the breasts, poor her she must be—

"Watch out", and then the same scene happened again, where is the log button I want to repeat this scene as much as possible

"Why did you do that, Hibiki?"

"I think he was pitying me because of something perverted"

"*sigh* Anyway, let's fight number 88, huh… Where is she and that guy?"

"They ran away, I think"

"Damn it chase them, Hibiki"

(Scene Change)

_Riverside, Shinto Teitou_

"We should be okay, if we stay in this distance…huh? Are you okay?", said the girl while looking at me on the ground trying to catch my breath

"*cough* Y-Yeah, I just… *cough* haven't ran like that in days", I said while sitting down near the grass, the girl then proceeded to do the same, yeah now talk time, INVESTIGATION START

As I was about to start speaking, "Sorry, Sorry, I'm really sorry I got you involved in this", I was interrupted why an apology of the girl, "I really wonder why, I could run away by myself but I ended up bringing you with me", she said while looking a little bit sad

I smiled, "Hey, don't worry accidents happen, I mean yeah you dragged me almost across all the city, left my destroyed games on the street, but still I don't mind, and also," she then looked at me with a curious face, "don't you think this could be destiny, I mean you fell from really high and I was the one catching you, so maybe it was destiny or fate however you may call it"

She looked at me for a while then she stood up, "Thank you, you are kind, and also I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Musubi", Musubi said with a polite bow

"My name is Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you Musubi"

"Nice to meet you too Kazuki, I want to thank you again for saving me", Musubi said with a bow, wow now that I look closely her breasts really are big, I snapped out of my trance

"N-No need to thank me, I just did what everyone would do", I smiled at her, "anyway Musubi what did S and M mean by number 88?", I asked picking a rock and throwing it to the lake, then in the corner of my eyes, I saw Musubi collapsing, I threw my hands in order for her not to hit the ground hard enough, "Omph, Musubi you okay?"

No response, so she did really collapse, probably should head to the hospital to have her checked up, but they will probably ask what was she doing, damn it then no other option, to the Norman… Kazuki Cave!

I then picked her up and gave her a piggy back, man this sensation is heavenly, I can feel two really soft things on my back, but because of her collapsing she can't hold me tighter, note to self: try and piggy back Musubi while she is conscious, and then I ran to my apartment because of the danger of someone watching this scene.

(Time Skip)

"Hmm, this is really good Kazuki"

"Yeah?, glad you like it, Musubi", so currently we are in my small apartment which has one small futon, a TV for gaming, some gaming consoles, a table, a small kitchen, and a bathroom that fortunaly had a big bathtub, and the position I currently am is that I'm sitting beside Musubi while she eats some of my homemade food

"You didn't not just save me you even gave me food, you really are a kind person", Musubi said while looking at me with teary eyes, hehe how cute

"No need to worry, I would gladly give food to someone who was hungry", I said smiling at her and rubbing the back of my head, well yeah _two great people _taught me to be a very good person to everyone

"But, what about you Kazuki, won't you get hungry, a starving person is a sad person"

"No need to worry about that Musubi, I already ate some hours ago, and don't worry about me being sad and stuff watching you eat happily my food makes me really happy"

"Kazuki… I'm sorry to tell you this while you said all that, but…", she said stopping eating my food, and turning and looking at me directly in the eyes

"But?"

"I have no place to live", Musubi says with a straight face, while I had many different reactions, I was sad for Musubi, I mean was she kicked out of her home? That probably explains S and M, then I was celebrating inwardly because if this is where I think is going, the legendary event, the "please let me live with you" event

"W-What do you mean by that? Then that was the reason S and M were chasing you?"

"Yeah, kinda like that, so if I'm not being a nuisance, can you please allow me to stay here?", YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OF COURSE!", I then gave her a thumbs up, I mean I will be helping her with this, and also I get to stay with a cute girl on this lonely apartment, now I know how the guys in games feel

"Wow, really? Thank you!"

"Of course, anytime Musubi, but back on topic why exactly were S and M-?", but before I could finish that, Musubi started getting closer to me, "W-What is it do I have something on me?", then she stopped when she was really close to me, uwahh a kiss but we just met some hours ago, and last time I checked I'm no video game protagonist, it would be badass but still…

"If only someone like you could become my Ashikabi, Kazuki", Musubi says while looking at me like I'm surrounded by some light, oh and add some sakura petals, but wait…

"Ashikabi? What is that?", this has been one crazy day: girl falling from the sky, breasts, number 88, breasts, Musubi's monster like speed, breasts, and now this Ashikabi thing

"Yes, Ashikabi I have been searching one for a really long time", a long time, like a lover or some destiny thing like that, I just hope she doesn't go psychic on me, right at that moment Musubi took my hand with her two little hands and putted it near her left breast, almost there….

"That precious person we have yet to discover, we were all born to find them", WE? Who is we?, but she DOES mean a lover person, "to guide them to the distant heights of heaven", she then got my hand a little closer to her left breast, just a little bit more…, but why heaven? Is she planning to kill me?, no basing from what she said, it probably means some kind of reward, then she places my hand on her left breast, awwww yeah, I then fondled her breast, "Haan~", she moaned a little bit

"Well, I would be glad to become that person Musubi, but still you have some questions that you have not answered me, I don't know if you are avoiding it on purpose or just don't know", I said all this looking straight in her eyes while still fondling her left breast, oh damn now I look like a bad guy, "I mean no evil to you Musubi, it's just that I would like to know what I can do to help you, so please tell me, I trust you completely", I then smiled at her, while still fondling her left breast, her eyes widened a little bit, then she got a little bit of red

"I…I still can't tell you, sorry Kazuki", said Musubi with a little bit of sadness in her eyes, I then fondled her breast a little bit harder, "Hyaaa~", and finally got my hand off her

"Don't worry, if you think I might think you don't trust me, then that is not the case, I'm really grateful, you still gave me an answer, so I will wait until you answer me, and don't worry you can still live here, and I will make you lots of food so come on smile!", I finished fully smiling at her, she then looked shocked and finally smiled at me

"Yes, thank you Kazuki, I really would like you as my special person"

"Okay, I accept, if it helps you, but for now let me sleep a little", I then took out a futon, and got on it, nap time, I really shouldn't have stayed all night playing games

"Of course, leave this room to me", said Musubi while pumping her fists, she then smiled at me, "Have a good rest, Kazuki", I smiled at her and nodded my head, and finally went to sleep

(Time Skip)

Ahhhh, now I feel really well rested, now my basic stats are back to normal, YAY!, man I wanna stay in this futon all day, but NO, I have to help Musubi with whatever she needs help with, I mean she IS now in my care so better treat my dear roommate with the kindness she needs, I then proceeded to stretch while still lying on my futon, but just as I threw my arms to the side my right hand…

*SQUISH*

…touched something really soft, I looked to the side, and saw that my hand was on Musubi's breasts, don't twitch sword hand, well she changed from her miko outfit, to a Y shirt, and that is one of my shirts, now I'm glad I have that size of shirt, and to complete this outfit, I then looked down and saw the same white panties I saw earlier, damn why did I put my camera on that stand it's too far away, I cried anime tears, while thinking probably I won't see this sight again

"…Munya…Oh Kazuki, sorry I ended up sleeping over here", Musubi then woke up, I took my hand again at the speed of light, and Musubi was still rubbing her eyes and yawning, yes cute indeed, I'm glad to be alive

"No need to apologize again, if you need something you should tell me no matter what that is"

"Thank you once again Kazuki, for this shirt and letting me sleep here", Musubi said this, while unbuttoning the shirt, camera, camera, CAMERAAAA, wait I can save this on my mental hard disk, and finally the final button came off, and the greatness came out

"N-N-N-No n-n-n-need t-to th-thank me, I'm just happy you did get yourself comfortable", I said smiling a little bit awkwardly while Musubi was still half-naked in front of me, yeah definitely no plans to move away from this spot, FAN-TASTIC!

"Okay, then please wait for me I will change", then Musubi stood up and went to where her miko outfit was, wow so gaming physics were really not lying when a busty girl walks her breasts bounce

"Okay, then I will wait you here"

"I will not take long so please wait", she said while looking at me with a really innocent smile, I guess she doesn't know a little bit of modesty did she not learn that? Wait then am I destroying that modesty? OH NO!, I then hurriedly turned around until Musubi finished changing

"Okay, all ready! Huh? Kazuki, what is the matter?", asked Musubi, I turned around and saw her near me, I almost jumped

"S-Sorry, it's nothing, have you already finish changing?, then let's go!", I then stood up, and saw Musubi with a little bit of red on her face, she then looked at me

"I'm sorry, was I immodest?", woah such an innocent face, now I feel sorry for looking, damn…

"As I keep saying Musubi, no not at all don't worry, actually I was very happy", I said while ruffling her hair and smiling

"Then I'm glad", Musubi said with a really cute face, Arghh my heart, Recovery Potion Recovery Potion, but wait I need to get a point through her

"Yes, but please do not do this in front of other people, it will ruin your image"

"Okay, then are you only allowed to watch me like that?"

"Of course, I will be really happy, if you showed your naked body just to me", I then crossed my arms, closed my eyes and nodded

"Then I will do that", damn it my heart this many events in one day will make my heart explode, "Kazuki…"

"Yeah, what do you need Musubi?"

"I'm really hungry", she then had the cutest face with teary eyes

"Huh? Again?", I asked, she just nodded her head cutely, I smiled, "then wait here I will prepare…", I then checked my fridge but discovered that, "It's empty… Musubi are you up for some Fast Food?"

(Time skip)

I will really suffer, no I will definitely suffer

"How can you eat 12 orders of food?"

"Hmm?, Well I dunno, I just keep eating because I'm really hungry", Musubi said with a really innocent smile, but yeah I can see that she eats too much, I can also see where that food goes, I then looked intently into Musubi's breasts, "Huh? Do you want to see them again Kazuki? Or did you want to touch them?"

"Nah, I'll do that later tonight, listen I need to get some games on the store that way, will you be okay going back home? You do remember how to get back right?", I said while putting my arms behind my head

"Yeah, but I want to go buy things for me to prepare dinner, as a way of thank you for everything", Musubi said while smiling, huh so now we are the smiling duo

"Okay, please do take care, if someone follows you just run like crazy okay?"

"Okay, now let's meet up at your apartment Kazuki", and with that Musubi left, I made sure she left the corner safely, and with that I headed to the game store

(Small Time Skip)

As I was making my way to the gaming store, I saw a some people, and some kids gathered around two people, I tried ignoring them but just as I saw them…

"The Family Restaurant "Donna Mendez", has it's grand re-opening today, please do come"

"Please do"

I saw S and M with now maid outfits, the one with bigger breasts with a blue maid uniform, and the one with less breasts with a red uniform, they were smiling while giving pamphlets and ballons, heh see they are more beautiful smiling like that rather with their usual uniform

""Ah…"", they then unfornately just noticed me, I tried escaping but, "Wait, you are that man who was with that damn Sekirei", they then turned angry to me

Sekirei, great now video games are mixing with reality, now where the hell is my status screen?, "Yo!, How is it going S and M?", I said trying to sound as calm as possible, I discreetly backed a step

""Who did you call S and M?!"", damn definitely don't want them angry, I suppose I failed on my great escape, "Now where is that damn Sekirei?", they then took a step forward, I gulped

"Sekirei, what is that?"

"Quit kidding around and tell us where that Sekirei is!", they then took another step forward, how would I even know I don't know what a Sekirei is damn it, wait… she said that man who was with that damn Sekirei, and recalling what happened today that leaves an obvious possibility…

" Kazuki!", damn it definitely bad timing, Musubi ran to me while smiling, "I forgot to ask you what you wanted for dinner", damn it to get this kind and cute girl given to S and M, they will destroy that smile, I can't allow that!

"Wait! Musubi, run!", I shouted at her, she stopped, but right at that moment I heard the sound of sparks, don't tell me…?!

"Too bad you ran into us twice, in one day", said the one with smaller breasts while holding the other one's hand, woah are those really sparks? Need to get out of here!

"Teitou sure is small", said the one with bigger breasts with a mocking tone, I then ran to Musubi

"You two!", said Musubi on a surprised tone, damn it please I have to make it in time

"You are too slow!", said one of them but since I ran to Musubi, I didn't know which one, she probably said that to the both of us, and right at that moment a ray of light flashed down towards Musubi, and Musubi was hit

"AHHHH", then some of her clothes were ripped and collapsed into the ground, damn it it's this a ninja video game, I finally arrived and grabbed Musubi

"Musubi, hang in there", I said shaking her a little, that's when I heard two footsteps already close by

"Since you were already with a man we thought you already had been winged, but...", damn it we need to get away is there something, I can throw at them, I then saw a trash can, and made my way there fast

"…it seems that is not the case here, How Lucky", then they had more sparks in their hands, and Musubi stood up assuming a battle stance, I grabbed the lid of the trash can, but just as I was about to throw it at them, they lowered their hands like they were launching something, oh no you don't!

"Musubiiii!", I then tackled Musubi and me out of the way, while still holding the trash can's lid

"Kazuki…", Musubi said with a dream like tone

"I'm sorry but I can't just allow you to hurt Musubi anymore that is why..", I then stood up, and launched the lid at their direction, "Ninja Disk, GOOO!", I shouted then carried Musubi, princess style, and began running

""Damn it, WAIT!""

**[Chase Battle Vs. S and M]**

I heard them yelling at me, since I'm against people that have by some magical way possible super speed, I took a turn in an alley, then I ran like crazy, and made another turn on the nearest exit, I looked around and saw a bunch of people

"Wait, you bastard", damn it I hear them near me, I then started running towards a nearer group of people, and continued running, that's when I felt Musubi's breath go strange

"Musubi, you okay?", I asked still focusing on the road ahead of me, I then found myself on an intersection, I ran forward, even if they can jump on buildings they will take their time on this one

"Y-Y-Yeah, a little bit", Musubi said on my arms, I got a little relieved, but that is when I heard a familiar lighting sound behind me, woah so they now are attacking me, damn it if it was a game it would show like a shadow or something, and just as I finally crossed the other side of the intersection, I quickly turned around and took the corner, maybe that will get them confused, and just like that I kept running after a while I turned the corner and saw an alley, I took it in order to maintain safety, I finally let Musubi get down from my arms, and lies on the ground, I do the same thing

**[Victory]**

"Man, definitely need to exercise more", note to self: exercise a lot more, "that was rough right Musubi? Musubi?", I asked Musubi but she just kept breathing strange, I then approached Musubi, and saw that she was really red, "What's wrong Musubi you are all red?", I asked really worried, please do not tell me she will die, no NO NO, then she tackled me back into the ground, got really close to me, w-w-what is wrong with her all of the sudden, her breasts are pressing against me

"What should I do Kazuki? Please tell me what should I do?, My body is getting hot", oh wow, definitely the wrong time to feel that, I mean I'm overjoyed, but we are about to die here

"W-W-Wait, Musubi calm down, we can do this later", I told her but then she grabbed my left hand and she put it on her right breast, bad timing, bad timing, bad timing, hand why are fondling her breast and directly too, wow they really do feel soft, WAAAAIIIT… it's not time for that Kazuki Wedner, control yourself you are a gamer, you have been in these type of situations before…. In games

"Kazuki… I…I…", don't say that sentence, my mind will break down, Keep fighting Mind and Logical things

Then Musubi approached my face little by little but then, "Did you think you ran away from us?", damn it they found us, I looked around in a hurry, is there anything I can use to escape?

"Kazuki…", when I turned around Musubi was already inches away from my face, oh why the heck not if I die then let me die kissing a girl that cared for me for a short time, I then grabbed Musubi's hip and got her closer…closer…

"Oh no, Hikari look!"

"This is bad", then they ran to us, but I just got closer to Musubi when finally…

*SMOOCH*

… we kissed, and I couldn't stop I could feel my mouth melt away

"Damn it!" "She did it!"

Both S and M, or now know as Hikari and Hibiki, yelled frustrated, while I was still kissing Musubi I saw a flash of light, I opened my eyes, and saw some kind of wings made of purple light behind Musubi, she then broke the kiss, and screamed a little bit, I was surprised at first, but then remembered we had company, I quickly stood up, and shielded Musubi

"Oh?, do you want to die for her you human?", said Hikari while getting some sparks to appear on her hand, my legs shook a little, but I stood my ground like _he _told me to when protecting someone precious to me…

"No, sorry I don't plan on dying, but that doesn't mean I will abandon Musubi, I want to see a lot of things with her, I want to experience many things with her, but more importantly I want to be by her side", I said with determination on my eyes

"You are annoying please die, you know in order to satisfy my annoyance"

"Don't touch Kazuki!", shouted Musubi finally standing up, and with a look of determination

"Oh, so now that you have been winged, you are confident"

"If you dare to touch him…!"

"Then what will you do?, Huh?"

Musubi passed me and then charged at Hikari, Hikari, threw some lighting, some smoke appeared, and when it disappeared Musubi also disappeared

"Above you Hikari!", warned Hibiki, and just as that Musubi charged at her with a fist, on last moment Hikari got some sort of barrier

"W-What…? What am I currently watching?", I said with my eyes wide open, this looks like something straight out of a game

"Pretty nice, I underestimated you since you just got winged", that's when Hikari made a face like she was overpowered, and why some strange reason I felt Musubi's energy flow through me, and finally just as Musubi was about to break the Barrier, Hikari jumped to the top of a building, and said with Hibiki, "We have a rule against fighting those who already have been winged, so do your best trying to get to the heights of heaven", then finally they jumped off the building and disappeared leaving me with Musubi, but just now they said again "the heights of heaven" just what does that mean? Be a God?

I then saw Musubi approach me, she kneeled a little bit, while her breasts bounced a little, and said, "Are you okay Kazuki?"

"Yeah, just a little bit surprised, but still I wanna enjoy the view of your breasts", I said while smiling, then Musubi smiled too, a really big smile, "but still we need to cover you I won't allow anyone else to watch your great body", I said while standing up and unzipping my hoodie, I then gave it to her, she tried putting it on, keyword tried, it was good and everything but there was a problem, "geez how big are those?!", Musubi then sticked her tongue out doing a cute face, "but more important, can you now tell me what are you guys?"

She then finally gave up, and left the hoodie half opened, finally she looked at me and said, "We are Sekirei, Kazuki-sama"

(Time Skip)

"Damn, now I wonder what we will do about your clothes, Musubi"

"No need to worry, Kazuki-sama, I can use some of your clothing"

"I'm happy with that, but you need normal clothing, it won't be exciting if you kept wearing the same clothes… oh damn, recovery potion", we currently are in my apartment while I play some video games on the living room, I can see Musubi humming on the kitchen while making dinner, and for her attire it's the same Y shirt she used today, the time now would be somewhere near 8 p.m.

"Okay, then will be going shopping for some clothes soon?"

"Yeah, sure it's a date!"

"A date?! Then I can't wait Kazuki-sama", yeah me neither, but still I'm really nervous I mean it's my first date and also I will be going to a lot of shops where I can't enter, I pause my game, then I look at Musubi while she cooks, Sekirei huh?, then those 2 are also Sekirei?, but what was that that I watched, it looked like something out of video games, magic and the like, just what have I got myself into, note to self: investigate more, then my vision feel to Musubi's butt

"Yeah, this is not bad, it feels a little like a married couple", I wonder is this how the _two _of them felt on their firsts days, if so then they must have been really happy, I then looked at Musubi from head to toe, just what are you Musubi?

"Wahahahaha, congratulations", laughed some cherry voice, really close, I turned around and saw that my TV no longer had the game running, now it had the image of a white haired guy with glasses, and a really long white cloak, and under that a white suit, with only a purple tie, I bet if he had a white tie he would use that…

"What?! Hey get out of my TV, I was just playing a game, let me save, and please tell me the game is still running, I didn't save"

"W-Woah, calm down Kazuki Wedner, I assure you your game is still running I didn't do anything to it"

"Haaah, I was worried… wait, how do you know my name?"

"Wahaha, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you are Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of that MBI company"

"Correct, it seems that your gaming abilities are no joke Kazuki Wedner", no this has nothing to do with games, I mean anyone who watched the news, and looked at you would know, is he an idiot?

"Oh!, Professor!"

"EH?! You know this guy, Musubi?!"

"Yeah, he is the professor"

"Yeah, come on Kazuki Wedner, you should at least know me from your many trips to the game shop, but enough of that you love games don't you? Then I have a really good announcement for you! You are currently playing one!"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"The Sekirei project, that is the name of the game you are playing right now"

"The Sekirei project?"

"Yeah, in this project there are many girls like Number 88 here, oh yeah that is her Sekirei Number which identifies who she is, and the purpose of these Sekireis is to find a potential partner, a partner who they feel a special connection, like destiny and lovers and they help them reach to the heights of heaven, these people are Ashikabis, and you Kazuki Wedner just became a player in this game"

"…Because I partnered up with Musubi?"

"Yeah, Sekireis can be "partnered" up with someone with a special contract"

"A kiss"

"Exactly, a kiss, now do you have any questions?", many so now, INVESTIGATION START

"You said that Ashikabi can partner up with a Sekirei with a kiss and that the Sekirei will know who their destined Ashikabi is, right?"

"That is about right!"

"Then, what happens if someone forced a kiss to a Sekirei, would that person still be an Ashikabi?"

"Yeah, there is no restriction, you just need to kiss a Sekirei to partner up with her"

"Okay, you mentioned a bond, a very strong one, so now Musubi and me are connected?"

"Yeah that is right, no matter where you are, you can feel each other's emotion and energy"

"Meaning that if one of us dies, our link would be severed"

"Yeah, but if an Ashikabi dies then the Sekirei also dies", hello Fate

"Can an Ashikabi wing many Sekirei?"

"Yeah, they can have as many as they want, imagine a great collection of 108 girls, any other question?"

"… Can… Can I choose not to fight?"

"That depends, but if you found another Sekirei and Ashikabi pair outside, you will be at disadvantage", so I got no choice but to kill other people, I tightened my fist with anger, he is using all these girls just for what… people will die…

"Final question, what is exactly the heights of heaven?"

"It's the reward for the last standing pair, for now I can only tell you that the Sekirei will help you surpass the skies and as the name implies go to heaven", all that fighting and killing just for that?!

"…"

"Now please do remember, this is a top-secret project and now that you know it, like it or not, its your duty to keep silent about it, in the case of an information leak, my company, MBI, will use all of its power to do pretty mean things", yeah as I would tell anyone I don't even have friends and it would be pretty stupid going around streets shouting "please help me and my sekirei", "I know you understand Kazuki Wedner, I am a very busy person so I must go for now, I'm really curious how will you survive this Kazuki Wedner, I wish you luck Number 88 Musubi"

"Okay, Thank you Professor", Musubi said really excited, isn't she scared I mean we could die… I… Can I even protect her…?

*knock* *knock*

Snapping out of my thoughts I heard knocks on the door, so I stood up and went to the door, "Coming!", I said then when I opened it, I saw a man with sunglasses a black suit, and an emblem with the MBI sign and a box of some sort, he looks like a foreign, "Hey can you please say, "God dangit"?"

"…", he just stayed silent, and handed me the box, then he abruptly closed my door, well if he had a beard and a bandanna it would be epic

"What was that, Kazuki-sama?", said Musubi while walking to me, I just showed her the box

"Well, this guy just handed me this box", I then put the box down near the table in the living room, and opened the package, "Oh?, it seems this package is for you Musubi"

"Really?", Musubi then looked inside the box, and saw her usual miko outfit, "Wow, it's my clothes"

"Yeah, it seems so", I said while looking at her with a small smile, "but still as I said we need to buy you new clothes"

"Okay, Kazuki-sama, I will change", Musubi then started unbotting the shirt, then greatness came out again, right then I was admiring Musubi's body, but still couldn't get the whole tournament thing outside my mind, "Kazuki-sama", said Musubi snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at her, and she looked directly into my eyes, "I'll fight for you, Kazuki-sama, we'll definitely win and head to the heights of heaven together", Musubi said with a really big smile

"… I need to take a bath", I then stood up, and headed to my bathroom, without looking back, I need time to think about all this…

"Kazuki-sama…", was all Musubi said, I could feel a little bit of sadness and worry from her, I'm sorry Musubi, I'm the worst I just… need time to think about this

Then on the bathroom, I started undressing, I put a towel on my waist, and then entered the bathroom, I started the water, and even though I should start washing myself, I just sat there… thinking…

Sekirei project, Sekirei, Ashikabi, the heights of heavens, that it's just too much I'm just a normal human, I can probably fight, but do I stand a chance against those girls?, and also even if I stood a chance against those girls can I have the heart to kill them?, it would be killing and killing and killing again, even if those girls aren't human they still laugh and cry like any other human, but now the question is am I in or out this Insane Classic Game?, if I do a wrong step, either me or Musubi or any girl dies, we can never come back, we can't load a save data just before a battle…

"Kazuki-sama, let me wash you!"

This is not a game, this is reality, I want to save Musubi from this fate, I want to save all those girls from this fate, but I'm just a simple human, I'm no god and certainly not a demon, but if I were I would put on a red trench coat, still what can I do, what am I supposed to do…, what would you _two _do?, I then wiped the now fogged up mirror, and looked at my reflection, then on the corner of the mirror, I saw Musubi naked

"M-M-Musubi? What are you doing here?", I asked turning around really alarmed, and confirmed it, yeah totally naked…, so this is the legendary bath event, note to self: convince Musubi to keep repeating this scene

"Well, I wanted to wash you, Kazuki-sama", she then approached me, and kneeled behind me, Musubi then grabbed a sponge and put soap on it, I turned around so she can wash my back first, Musubi started washing my back and said the typical line on bath scenes, "Your back is really broad, Kazuki-sama"

"Yeah?, Well, I'm really tall, and I exercise a little bit, but lately I have not exercised a lot", then Musubi rinsed my back, put a little bit of soap, and started washing my front while rubbing her body with my back, woah I don't need that heights of heaven I'm already on heaven, man I must have a really idiotic face, but I do not care, this is heavenly

"Oh yeah?, What do you do, Kazuki-sama?"

"I usually run on the mornings, and I used to practice kendo, but I quitted a little while ago"

"Oh?, I finished Kazuki-sama, can you please wash me too?", said Musubi, while standing up, I stood up ,and let her have a sit, she sat and I smiled a sly smile, yeah this is so that my stats increase more fast, yeah definitely for that purpose no ulterior motive here

"Of course, Musubi", I said then I grabbed the soap and sponge, I applied a little, and started washing Musubi's back

"Thank you Kazuki-sama, then can I accompany you on your morning runs?"

"Of course, anything that makes you happy"

"Then can we spar a little?, I want to see Kazuki-sama's real strength!", she said while being really happy, I then rinsed her back, and started my master plan, I threw the sponge, and applied soap to my hands and started washing Musubi's front, or better say Musubi's breasts, "Kyaah! Kazuki-sama please tell me next time when you want to do that", next time get!, yeah I cried anime tears while pumping my fist into the air

"Oh, sorry I will tell you next time, but yeah spar a little bit…", I then stopped washing Musubi's front because she was about to wash… well you know…, I then started heading to the bathtub, and sat on a side of the tub, while resting my arms on the sides of the tub, I saw Musubi still washing, I smiled, this is truly a good scene to think that something as clichéd as a girl falling from the sky would change my way of living, I want to protect it, an image of Musubi smiling flashed through me, I want to protect her smile, I want to protect her happiness, I…

"Oh? Kazuki-sama you are already on the tub, then let me join you!", Musubi said with a smile and started walking to the tub, EH?! EH?!, w-w-wait why is she…?, oh yeah the event ends when she is in the tub with me, but what surprised me is that, Musubi entered the tub, but instead of sitting on my opposite side, she sat between my legs her back facing me, o-o-o-okay j-j-just c-c-c-calm down me, save, quick save where is the damn save button

"O-Okay, then sit as long as you want to"

"Okay, but this really feels relaxing Kazuki-sama"

"Yeah, that is why this is my thinking place, I like to come here always"

"Oh really? Then do you mind if I join you Kazuki-sama?"

"Yeah, that would make me really happy"

"Then that is a relief", Musubi then rested her head on my abdomen

"Musubi…?", I asked looking at her while having a confused face

"I was worried Kazuki-sama, after you heard about the Sekirei Project, you had these conflicted feeling, I didn't see the happy and caring face you had, so I worried what might have happened, and after I mentioned fighting for you your heart had sadness on it", then I could hear her voice breaking down, "I-I was beginning to doubt my abilities, I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to see Kazuki-sama happy, I wanted Kazuki-sama to have his caring attitude again, so I thought I could wash you, and make you happy, but just now you had sadness in your heart again, what can I do Kazuki-sama, please tell me, I would do anything for you so please", then I felt that she was crying a little bit, damn it I am an idiot, here I was thinking I want to protect her smile, and never let her cry, and now here I am making her cry, I turned Musubi around so that she would face me, and hugged her

"Sorry, Musubi, I'm very sorry I worried you, I was just thinking what I need to now, what I want to do, because I don't want to see you cry or sad, and definitely not dying"

"Kazuki-sama…"

"And also I began to think and now I decided, you will not fight alone, I will fight alongside you, and also I know this is really really bad, but… I want to save as many people as I can, that is why I might need to kiss some other Sekirei, will you allow me to do all that Musubi?", I said finally breaking our hug, and looking directly in her eyes, Musubi then grabbed my cheek with one of her hands

"Of course, Kazuki-sama, if that is what you desire, then I will follow your decision to the ends of earth, but I want to ask you… will you still love me?"

"Of course without a doubt, I mean you were my first Sekirei and my first kiss, why wouldn't I love you?", I said grabbing her hand that was grabbing my cheek, yes this is my final decision, I will probably regret it along the way, but if she can still smile, then it will be worth it, I then felt a really warm feeling in my body, it was a pretty nice feeling, so this must be Musubi's love for me

"Kazuki-sama can you feel it? My love for you?"

"Yeah, it really is the best feeling, and you can you feel my love for you?"

"Yes, Kazuki-sama, and it's also a nice feeling", then she closed her eyes, and began getting her face closer, I too did the same thing, and we kissed for a long time…

(Time Skip)

BEST BATH EVER!, now we were on the living room, I was on my black shirt, and I had some yellow shorts on, I currently was putting my futon, scratch that OUR futon on, as for Musubi's clothing yeah… about that….

"Do you really sleep like that Musubi?", I asked while finishing the last of the futon preparation

"Hm? Yes, I always sleep more comfortable naked", yeah as she said, currently Musubi was naked, again, in front of me, now I know I don't need a camera I can watch this all day long, it's a good thing Musubi doesn't mind me watching or touching her, heh so this is the first girl I fell in love with…

"Wow, better for me, anyway let's sleep now shall we?", I said while turning off the lights and lying on the futon

"Of course, Kazuki-sama", Musubi said enthusiastically, then when I thought she wouldn't surprise me more, she lied on top of me, woah she feels a little heavy, and her breasts are really pressing against my body, but what did I do? Am I now a silver bowl haired transfer student?

"Man, I love this sleeping position"

"Really? Then let's sleep like this from now on, Kazuki-sama"

"Of course, also prepare for tomorrow, we will go on my morning run, and then we will go shop for some new clothes for you"

"Okay, please rest Kazuki-sama"

"Yeah, you too", I then looked at her, and kissed her one last time for the day, the kiss was about 2 minutes long, when we broke the kiss, Musubi rested her head on my chest, and I hugged her

"Goodnight, Kazuki-sama"

"Goodnight, Musubi", and with that ended my day with many strange things, I looked at my game collection, so now there goes my gaming days, yes now I must focus on training and surviving, I must do whatever I can to protect the person I love, that is something _he _also would do, just watch me I will save as many girls as possible, let the Insane Classic Game begin!

**[A/N] **

**Wow, I have been making really long chapters, anyway I hope you liked this prologue to the story, and yeah I putted some really perverted scenes here, but I mean it's Musubi, she is the best girl, well also Uzume…, but I really hope you like this story, and for those who really know about Sekirei, please PLEASE do tell me if I made a mistake, and if you want Kazuki to wing any Sekirei, please do vote for her on the reviews, and if you don't like this story please do read, my other fic, and if you didn't like that fic either, then I am sorry I didn't make a story of your liking**

**So please leave a review, and if you would like leave a favorite and if you really really would like to, leave a follow!**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	2. Since when did I raise my charm?

**[A/N]**

**Hey there! How are you? I'm goodly bad D: My laptop can't turn on sometimes D: so that is one reason I didn't work on my fics, anyway you guys have sent me reviews about who to add to Kazuki's flock so I have decided the girls that'll be in Kazuki's flock, next chapter I will put the girls that will be on Kazuki's flock, I'm still thinking if I should add Uzume to Kazuki's flock… What do you think?**

**Also, since my memory is like a 12 GB USB I might not put some references here and there, so I apologize to everyone who wants to see a reference… **

**Anyway onto the long awaited first chapter of The Gamer Ashikabi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, I just own my OC!**

**The Gamer Ashikabi**

**Chapter 1: …Since when did I raise my charm?**

_Kazuki's Apartment_

I… I can't believe this, I wake up and I find a girl, a naked girl, on top of me while sleeping soundly, t-this is Paradise! I then moved my hands towards the greatest objective, J-Just a little bit more, and then finally I arrived!

*SQUISH* *SQUISH*

This softness, this feeling, this elasticity! Ahhh, I'm in heaven! Even my fingers are sinking! T-This is bad I feel a liquid come out of my nose, "I thought this kind of situations only happened in video games, but to actually happen to me"

"Munya… *yawn*" The girl on top of me yawned and then she rubbed gently her eyes with her right hand, note to self: Take a picture of her smile, she is too cute, "Ah! Kazuki-sama! You were already awake? Wake me up then, I want to spend more time with you!" The girl said while looking at me while smiling a little bit, then she raised her upper half, my hands still stuck on her breasts, "Are we going to train or do we eat first?"

"Well, I was thinking we could stay like this for a while" I said while smiling and squishing her breasts, then I removed my hands off her breasts, "But, we need to train there is a dangerous future ahead of us" I said while scratching my hair, "Let's get prepared" I said then the girl stood up and smiled to me, "I will give you some clothes Musubi, but I think they might…" I said then I looked at her breasts, "Nah, forget it"

"? Don't worry, Musubi will wear anything you want me to wear!" Musubi said while pumping her fists, Musubi, the strange girl from yesterday, the one who fell from the sky and I caught her, now I'm involved in some serious business, she is a Sekirei destined to fight other Sekirei, but alone they are powerless so they need some kind of trigger… an Ashikabi, their destined one, I just became one for Musubi, and now we need to prepare ourselves for the future.

"That is a nice and beautiful proposition, but for now let's just train" I said then I started to get closer to my closet and Musubi just started to put her panties on… don't know why she doesn't wear a bra though… well, better for me, "It should be around here… ah! Here it is" I said as I got my P.E. uniform from my high school… right now I should be in College but… I… "…"

"Kazuki-sama? Kazuki-sama are you alright?" I then heard Musubi and I turned around and I saw her very close to me, damn I must have made her worry again…

"Ah! Sorry, I was just reminiscing my days on school… and you know I got all nostalgic and stuff" I said while scratching the back of my head, I then saw Musubi and she smiled and nodded to me, "Well, here put this on, it's a special clothing to train, but you probably know that right?"

"I think so… hmmm…" Musubi then put her hand on her chin, "Ah! It's a P.E. uniform right?" Musubi said while smiling, then I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, it's a P.E uniform, now please change to this while I change over there" I said then Musubi nodded and I went towards a part of my apartment and started to change to my work out clothing, which was a plain white shirt on top of that a black jacket and black pants, "Equipment equipped!" I said while pumping my fist, then I turned around and I felt my nose start to bleed again.

"Oh, Kazuki-sama these clothes are really comfortable, I feel like I can train well in these" Musubi said while moving a little bit around, kuh… h-her clothing was a white shirt but with a little blue on the edges and my gym shorts, b-but because of her big breasts I can see her belly button and now because of her moving around her breasts are swaying too much.

"I… I love this" I said while looking at the ceiling and I felt a tear run down my eyes, when did I increase my luck?

(Time Skip)

After a while we left the apartment to go train on a near park, we ran around that park for a bit, Musubi was so fast I couldn't keep up but since she wanted to be near me she slowed down, I once again felt powered up because of two reasons, one, being that Musubi is so kind as to wait someone like me to run with her, and two, because of a certain motion from a certain someone, after that she showed me her fighting abilities and I showed her my kendo skills, she outright overpowered me… but she gave me some pointers… and then we returned to my apartment and right now we are taking a bath.

"Ahh, my shinai broke, I didn't think its durability was one…" I said while sitting on the tub and relaxing a little bit.

"Sorry, Kazuki-sama I thought it would be a little more powerful" Musubi said while sitting in between my legs, I love this! But is this changing from a game to an eroge? Nah, Musubi is the only one probably like this…

"Nah, don't worry I at least got a glimpse of your abilities" I said while ruffling Musubi's hair, I got down some abilities of Musubi… let me compare it to game status, Musubi excels in her STR and her SPD, her mid-level stats are Technique and Defense, she needs to work on her planning, basically Musubi is a power house, I got really lucky to have her as my first Sekirei, but since she just rushes on battle without any plan… she can get eliminated if the opponent is really really fast.

"Really? Well, I got a glimpse of your abilities Kazuki-sama!" Musubi said then I felt I paralyzed, g-guuh I need to train, I don't stand a chance against these girls.

"A-And? H-How was I?" I said obviously nervous, how are my stats? Are they worse than those typical guy protagonists from RPGs were there are only girls? Or are they worse? I then saw Musubi turn around and face me, I can't get enough of her breasts, wonder if by doing something like a kiss to her or a fondle of her breasts while fighting, will power us both.

"Well, we need to work on your strength and your fighting abilities, you really are great dodging some of my attacks and you were able to catch me off guard, but your really good abilities are your resistance and will" Musubi said with a smile, so basically my stats are that of a mage? Or maybe a Tactician? Well, as Musubi says I need to work on my fighting abilities since I'm fighting with the style I learnt in the kendo club.

"Ahh… as I expected I'm not that great… damn it, when we have 3 more members you are going to kick me out of the party right? That's only natural right?" I said while slumping on the tub, then I felt two big bulges press against my chest.

"No, you really are wonderful Kazuki-sama, I can't tell you how amazed I am" Musubi said while still hugging me, d-d-damn c-c-control yourself Kazuki! Don't do anything rash! "And don't worry, we are in this together so I will help you whenever you are in trouble or you want to train!" Musubi said with a smile, then I smiled and I ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, Musubi" I said then Musubi lifted her face and closed her eyes, I then did the same and I kissed her.

(Time Skip)

_Shopping Mall_

After that sweet bath of ours, Musubi and I went towards the nearest restaurant and ate, my wallet…, and now we are here on the shopping mall, Musubi is in her usual miko outfit with red gloves, while I'm wearing my usual outfit, a blue zipper hoodie over a black shirt and black pants with sneakers, and now… I'm also getting glares.

"Whoa, this is new to me" I said while looking around the store, and looking at the clothes, there are frilly clothes and… frilly clothes… I don't know about clothes at all… then I turned around and I saw multiple glares at me, "W-W-Well, w-what do you think Musubi?" I said towards the person clung to my left arm.

"Well…" Musubi then thought for a while, "I don't know" Musubi said then I sweat dropped, ehhh~?! Then what was the meaning of coming here?! Just to brag or what?

"Then why did we come here?" I asked while slumping a little bit, I then face palmed, that's right Musubi isn't that of a normal girl… hmmm, "Let's just get you, whatever is necessary" I said then we headed towards Men prohibited lands, the underwear section.

"Whoa, there are many panties here" Musubi asked while looking around, "Why do they collect all these panties Kazuki-sama?" Musubi asked me while looking really innocent, aaaah critical hit!

"Well, they collect them so you can purchase them" I said while looking all knowledgeable, then I saw Musubi nod a bit, "Wanna try some of them?"

"Can I?!" Musubi asked with a smile on her face and then she ran to the changing room but the problem is…

"W-W-Wait, Musubi!"

"What is it Kazuki-sama? Didn't you say I could try these panties?"

"I did say so, but…" Then I looked around, "You don't need to drag me"

"Huh? Really?"

"*cough* Um… Dear customer I ask you kindly to not enter the changing room" An attendant told us, but I felt she was also glaring at me, what did I do wrong, "Dear Customer I can help put that on and also I can tell you my opinion on the clothing so if you please—"

"No, Kazuki-sama is the only one to see me" Musubi said while pouting a little bit, then I heard a mirror break a little bit.

"To… see you?"

"Yeah, I promised him, he could only see my body no one could, he is the only one to touch me and look at me" Musubi said while looking a bit angry at the attendant, I couldn't think of anything at the moment, then the air got awkward.

"Hello, I would like little bit of help with—"

"A-A-Ahhh! Let's get out of here Musubi!" I said while grabbing Musubi's hand and running away, "Why did you say that Musubi?"

"Because Kazuki-sama is the only one to look at my body and to touch me"

"I know and I'm overjoyed with that, but you don't need to say that in public" I said while still running away.

(Short Time Skip)

After a while we rested at a near bench on the park.

"I'm sorry Kazuki-sama I caused us trouble" Musubi said and then I looked at her and she was a bit down, ahh why do I keep making her sad? How much of a douchebag am I? [Title received: Douchebag] I don't need that!

"Nah don't worry Musubi, it's just that I was a little surprised" I said while ruffling her hair and smiling at her, "I mean I was very happy to hear you say that, since you know… you are very special to me" I said to Musubi and then she smiled again and she got closer to me, our hands touched, and I grabbed her hand, then I looked at her and she was still smiling.

"Kazuki-sama…" Musubi said with dreamy eyes, then I looked at her and she was blushing, then once again I got closer to her and I kissed her, then again and again.

"Whew… that was nice, I didn't know that kissing was this nice" I said while smiling, then I felt my stomach grumble, "Ugh… I'm hungry but I don't want to eat at a restaurant again" I said while looking at the sky, then Musubi straightened herself.

"Then let me go and buy food" Musubi said while pumping her fists, then I looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure? No one will attack you right?" I said obviously worried about her, then she nodded, "Okay, then can you buy ingredients for your special dish, I want to eat that and for dinner how about some meat?" I said and then Musubi started to nod like remembering that.

"…Okay!" Musubi then stood up and I looked at her curiously, "I remembered every single one of those, now I will go buy them" Musubi said then I stood up and Musubi looked at me, "I will wait at the apartment Kazuki-sama! So please go there when you finish whatever you want to do" Musubi said then I nodded while smiling and Musubi started to run, "I will see you later Kazuki-sama!" Musubi shouted while running and waving at me.

"I hope she is alright" I said while looking at the now little figure of Musubi.

"Don't worry, she looks really strong and her love for you it's just too much"

"Yeah, I know… but still she worries me… huh?" I said then I turned around and I saw a guy sitting on the bench we were sitting, "Who… are you?"

"Me? I'm no one important kid, ah! But if you have money and you have a problem you can call me" The man on the bench said while smiling a bit slyly, is he a loaner? Or just a drunk guy? "Hey, right now you were thinking if I was a loaner or a drunk guy right?"

"Whoa! What are you a player? Where is your black skull pin?" I asked surprised at the guy.

"I don't understand the crap you said, but" Then he pointed his finger at me, don't tell me he is a detective? "Millions of people told me that, just because I don't have a good job or money" The guy said, then I felt all my hopes shatter, then the guy got something out of his pants, "Here" He got out a card and then he gave me the card.

"What is this?" I said while grabbing the card he gave me and I read it, "Seo Kaoru… we solve your problems with a price?" I said while reading the card, so he is just a freelancer… no money, no job so no wonder he has this old guy aura, he seems well built because of the way he sits, his brown and not brushed hair tells me he is really lazy, like me and at the same time not, and his clothes tell me he is the "I don't care what I wear I look cool in it"

"You got it kid, so if you have a problem give me a call, you and your Sekirei look like you need a bit of help" Seo said while scratching a side of his head, then I got a bit surprised I looked around to see if anyone was around but I saw no one, strange… it's still 1 p.m and there is no one.

"How do you know Musubi is my Sekirei?" I asked serious at Seo, then he looked at me and he looked at the sky.

"I can't tell, adults have their secrets you know"

"I'm technically an adult!"

"But you are still young"

"I'm 18, that's very adult like to me"

"I'm 25 kid, so just give it a rest"

"…Sorry, I apologize for my abruptness"

"Why are you suddenly apologizing?! Are you pitying me?!"

"But if you don't want to tell me about that secret then that's alright" I said then I sat down on the bench.

"… I just have a strong nose kid that is all" Seo said and then I saw him scratching his head, "But I'm surprised"

"In what?"

"That girl" Seo said and then I looked at him and he was looking really serious, I then got a bit scared, what is it about Musubi? "Her breasts are freaking huge"

"…" I then got a really good lesson, never trust this guy… "They are mine, so back off" I said then I heard Seo laugh a bit.

"That's more like it kid, Ashikabi's that treat their girls like objects are the worst, you gained a bit of my respect" Seo said then I looked at him and he was already looking at the sky, "I just wanted to talk to the opponent for a while, but it seems I just found a good guy"

"Seo-san…" I said while looking a bit disbelieved, Seo is really a good person, I'm really sorry for anything stupid I said to him.

"So tell me…"

"?"

"How do they feel?" Seo asked me, and then I sweat dropped but I regained my composure and I smiled.

"Oho~ Do you want to know the sweet sensation?" I asked while looking a bit proud, let's brag about Musubi and her love for me, "Sorry, but it's just an early adult secret"

"Pff... HAHAHAHAHA" Seo just laughed out loud, "I like you kid, you really are great, so if you need help just call me and I will help you, I will give you 10% off"

"That's too low, you are great at trying to get money man, but you need to work, isn't your Sekirei in need for money?"

"Yeah, but those guys can do the hard work I just have to give them my love" Seo said while looking a bit proud… wait right now he referred instead of a her he said them, so he has multiple Sekirei.

"Seo-san do you have multiple Sekirei?"

"Huh? Yeah, I still want to get more, the ones with me are still not good en—AHHHHHHHH" While Seo was explaining something to me a great lighting fell on him, and the lighting still keeps going.

""SEOOO!""

"W-Wha?!" I said surprised as I saw Seo become completely fried Seo, wait… this lighting and those voices, "Don't tell me" I whispered while face palming, then I saw two figures with maid dresses approach us, those two… were Hibiki and Hikari.

"How dare you start lazing off when we are working our asses off?!" Hibiki said while a dark aura enveloped her, s-so this is the so called woman killer.

"W-Wait you two!" Seo said while waving his hands in front of him, "I was gaining info on fellow Ashikabis! And I just asked about their Sekirei, so I was just bragging about you two"

"LIAR! We both felt that you were ogling about another girl's breasts while we worked" Hikari said while also enveloping some kind of dark aura, thank god they are not my Sekirei…

"We feel so sorry, about our trash, I mean man, we are so sorry" Hibiki said while bowing repeatedly in front of me, then she saw my face closer, "Ah! It's you! The one with that girl!" Hibiki recognized me, well talk about bad luck…

"Yo… S&amp;M" I said while raising my right hand awkwardly, then I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Oh, so you also thought that, we think alike kid" Seo said while giving me a thumbs up and smiling, I was about to continue playing but…

""WHO THE HELL ARE S&amp;M?!""

""AHHHHHHHHHHHH"" We were fried.

(Small Time Skip)

"So let me re-introduce my SWEET Sekirei!" Seo said while suddenly hugging both Hikari and Hibiki, then he started to fondle their breasts, "These are Hikari and Hibiki… that is all"

"… I knew that…" I said while still admiring the scene in front of me, kuuuh this guy is bragging to me that he has two girls, damn it this guy!

"Oh? Is that so? Then that makes you the guy that escaped them yesterday?" Seo said while both his cheeks had hand prints, how the hell did those two girls slap him so fast that I didn't see them?

"Yeah, that would be me, did you send them to chase Musubi?" I asked, finally will I get more info? Will I be more prepared?

"No…" Seo said while shrugging, "These two like to go against those girl that aren't winged yet, I still don't believe they are slacking off their job"

""WHO IS SLACKING ON THEIR JOB?!"" Both girls then once again got angry and punched him in the stomach, still glad they are not my Sekirei, then it hit me.

"One question" I said while raising my hand, then they all looked at me, "How do you know who is an unwinged Sekirei?" I asked then Seo smiled a smug smile, then he asked me.

"What do you need it for?" He asked, then I saw him, his face was smiling but his eyes were deadly serious, so I have no choice but to tell the truth.

"I want to save as many Sekirei as possible" I said while looking serious at Seo, then he stared at me for a bit of time, and then he laughed.

"Are you sure? You know that the Sekirei their only job is to guide their Ashikabi towards their objective nothing else and nothing more?" Seo said while still laughing a bit.

"You are wrong" I said serious, they are not objects… they are not certainly together with us just for that objective, "They are human… they are women… they are like us! They think, feel, love, hate, get hurt just like us! They are not like that damn Minaka Hiroto says they are! They love their Ashikabi, and we love them!" I said while gripping tightly my fists, images of yesterday with Musubi and today morning came to my mind, there is no way they are objects… they are living things.

"So we really do think alike" Seo said snapping out of my train of thoughts, I then looked at him and he had his hand extended towards me, "Hand me your phone"

"What?"

"Hey Hey, don't you want to know where unwinged Sekirei are?"

"… I want to"

"Then hand me your phone" Seo said then I reached my pocket and my long forgotten phone appeared, I gave it to him, "… Okay, that should be enough, here kid" Seo said before throwing me the phone, "I'll give you some messages about the location of the unwinged Sekirei I discover okay?"

"! W-Would you do that for me?" I asked then I saw Seo just grab Hikari and Hibiki's breasts again.

"Of course, it's for another fellow good Ashikabi!" Seo said then he turned around while still fondling his Sekirei's breasts, "I'll message you later kid!" Then he went away… I just saw his figure get smaller and smaller, then finally they disappeared and from afar I could see a lighting strike.

"He must be having a hard time" I said while still sitting on the park bench, I got the info on the unwinged Sekirei… I just have to meet them and try to become their fated Ashikabi, the question is how will I do that? "Everyone is bound to have different personalities, so I have to take that in mind… it seems I will have to play my favorite genre of game… galge" I said while looking towards the sky.

The so called "Heights of Heaven" just what is it? I thought about it while eating, but still I can't infer what that means, well no use dwelling on that topic, now I should change to the man I just met.

Seo Kaoru, and his Sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari, a.k.a S&amp;M, the guy seems like a good guy but as he says adults have their secrets so I can't trust him just yet, then there is his nose, the one that he says can smell certain "things" what I can infer on the little info I have, is either Sekirei and Ashikabi, that is one strange ability, how and why does he have it?

Okay, another topic… he said before leaving, it's for another fellow GOOD Ashikabi, so because of that one sentence, I now know that there are bad Ashikabi… if I had to guess, the good Ashikabi, must be either those with immense lust inside of them, Seo and I, or kids my age, then moving on to those bad Ashikabi, they must be either rich and powerful people or unsatisfied salarymen… no those are out of question since those could be either interested in the plot or the hometown, if you get what I mean.

"Today is no good either" I said while scratching my head, just where do I get more info? It's better to stay informed than to rush into battle with the greatest equipment, "How much time do I have… I doubt this Sekirei Project has only one stage" I said while looking at the ground, I have to hurry up or either a bad Ashikabi will grab a poor girl…

*GRUMBLE*

"Crap, I forgot I was hungry… again" I said while putting a hand over my stomach, I completely forgot I had to eat once again, the first one happened when I got that massive RPG game, I didn't eat nor bath until I finished the game, in the end I had eaten everything in my refrigerator… even if it was expired.

"I have to get home or Musubi will get worried" I said while standing up, then I felt excitement, t-that single sentence sounded like we were newly-weds right? It totally sounded like that right? So can I have my "Do you want dinner?" dialogue? "I… I obviously want Musubi!" I shouted while sprinting towards my apartment.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Kazuki's Apartment_

"… and that's what happened" I said as I finished summarizing what happened in the park to Musubi, as I came home at an unbelievable speed, I wanted to… do happy things, and I found Musubi just finishing our food, and right now I feel truly blissful.

"So… Seo-san? Just helped you?" Musubi said while tilting her head and putting one of her finger from her left hand on her chin as thinking, she still held tightly my right arm between her breasts, just to add Musubi's clothing right now is the Y shirt from yesterday.

"Yeah, he seemed like a good man, and also he is the Ashikabi of those two girls from yesterday" I said while eating my food, for the first time, with my left arm, as a man how can I let this opportunity go to waste?

"Oh, those girls! Did they hurt you?" Musubi said while looking at me worriedly, aaahhh such a caring girl, I can't get enough of this!

"No, don't worry Musubi! I'll be fine, how can I call myself your Ashikabi if I can't endure such hits?" I said while finding some new resolution, this is way too fast but… I want to protect this girl, her smile, everything… so I can't afford to get hurt.

"Then that is a relief" Musubi said while smiling once again, hmmm… usually in games being married… or being partnered up gives you a status boost, I wonder if I have one of those? This morning's beat down, because Musubi just outright beat me in minutes, I didn't feel any kind of boost… maybe my skill tree extended? I have to investigate that too… so note to self: investigate more about Ashikabi and Sekirei.

"Yeah, but still" I said then I looked very serious at Musubi, I have to warn her… "Musubi… if you see Seo, don't ever talk to him, if you see him just run! I can't allow that perverted guy near you!" I said while tightening my fist, that perverted guy! I can't allow him to touch Musubi! She is mine already!

"Oh? But isn't that a given?" Musubi said while looking at me curiously, then I looked at her, "I mean I will myself to you, my everything is yours now, Kazuki-sama"

"…W-W-Wha-?!" Was the only thing I could say… I felt my face heat up and my heart raced like a Sonic the Hedgehog, best pick up line ever, I had to keep my mind where it is, if not… I could already take Musubi right here and now… but she won't fight back… but still, "Gaaah!" I said before my mind blew up and I fell backwards to the ground, to remain gentlemanly or to embrace the desire?! To remain as I am, the total example of a gentleman, or to change to a total perverted man, which I totally not am?

"K-Kazuki-sama?" Musubi said while getting near me, then I saw her she was still bending, not standing up, I could see some button from the shirt about to burst, I left wondering... will it burst or not? I had to bit my tongue so that I could remain sane.

"Ish noshing… I bish my tongue" I said while my tongue still hurt, t-that was close, anything more and I could have lost control…

"Oh? Then could you let me see?" Musubi said then she got close to me again and she was inches away from my face, give me a break! God of Excessive Fan service! Stop! Just stop!

"I-It's fine, don't worry… it's just that… you know… that… I was thinking what I would do with my games" I said the stupidest excuse ever, but I really felt worried about my games, yesterday I said that I would leave them, that I wouldn't play with them… but I need them! They are a part of me.

"Your games? So… you would like to buy more?" Musubi asked while sitting to my right and looking at the games.

"Well, indeed you are right Musubi-kun!" I said while smiling, "I want to buy many of them… you know limited editions are almost around the corner, I want to buy them but I don't have that much money, I mean I need money to rent this apartment so… I can't" I said while cursing the people that didn't make the "NEET Funds" I want those funds to exist to us, NEETs, but there is no way in hell money will come flying.

"Well, we can use the MBI card" Musubi said then I looked at her and she was getting something in between her breasts, God of Excessive Fan Service, stop seriously! "Here it is, here Kazuki-sama you can use this!" Musubi said while handing me some kind of credit card, then I saw it had the MBI letters on the front.

"Whoa, you even have a credit card? How much is the limit?" I asked while looking a bit skeptical at the card in my hands.

"The professor said it was unlimited"

"!" With that one sentence, I could hear angels, trumpets, victory theme songs, anything you imagine that is great, inside my head, an unlimited credit card, this means I can get everything I want to, from house to electronics, aaah this card is so beautiful, "No… but wait" I said finally snapping out of my thoughts.

"? Is there a problem Kazuki-sama?" Musubi asked while tilting her head, I just voiced a "How cute" inside my mind, but I started to think.

"Why are Seo and his Sekirei working?" I asked to myself, that's right… if what appears that every Sekirei haves that credit card… then he should have two, two means absolutely blissfulness… yet, why are they working? Is there a secret in this card? What if when all this "Sekirei Project" is over Minaka asks us to pay him back? "I don't think we need this Musubi" I said while handing Musubi the credit card.

"Why?" Musubi asked, then I looked at her while looking serious.

"… Don't know, but for now let's not use that card, ok?" I instructed Musubi to which she just nodded, "Well, let's continue our—"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Huh? Is this a message?" I was surprised since it was my first message to the phone, I got my long forgotten cellphone and I checked my once empty message box just to find…

_No Subject_

_From: Seo _

_Hey kid! I just smelled two Sekirei near the park we just talked a few moments ago, both seem to have the same scent, so if you are interested in them go to the park as fast as possible!_

_Also, send me images of them!_

I finished reading Seo's message, so two Sekireis? Why did the hurdle suddenly rise? But still… he didn't send info whatsoever of what they look like, so it will prove difficult to find them fast, but still gotta try.

"Musubi, I'll be back at noon so just rest okay and keep watch of the apartment!" I said while grabbing my usual hoodie and zipping it fast while hurriedly walking towards the door.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Park_

As I made my way to the park I started to infer on the little info I had how the Sekirei looked like, and I arrived to a conclusion.

"Seo said both of them seem to have the same scent, so they are probably look a likes" I said while walking normally on the park, I then looked around to see if I could spot two girls that looked the same but I didn't, "Geez it's a one of a kind sight to see, how come I can't see them?" I said while looking around.

"… ARE… CAT!"

"NO… I'M… ORIGINAL" I then heard two shouts coming from further in in the forest part of the park, so I prepared myself and I entered the forest part.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ORIGINAL!"

"NO, I'M THE ORIGINAL AND MORE BEAUTIFUL!" While I kept going the shouts became louder and louder, meaning that I should be closer to the girls… and then when I finally reached a part of the forest… I was preparing myself to run away.

"I don't have that weird hobby…" I whispered to myself, in front of me there were two girls… two twins, both had long blond hair tied up with twin tails, they wore a black Chinese styled dress and on the center it had a yellow line, somehow it had a hole on the center so I could see a bit of their cleavage, both of them also wore similar pair of leather gloves and black stockings, also their footwear are heels, and the only difference is that one of them has a whip and the other one has a pair of strings.

"! Wait, somebody is there" The one with the strings said, and I mentally face palmed, I shouldn't have stay to long… better come up with the best excuse I have.

"D-Do you know where is the bathroom?" I asked while looking around, damn that wasn't my best excuse, that was on my list of worst excuses in the world.

"…"

"…"

"…" Both of them eyed me with unamusement, k-kuuuh, sorry for being so stupid!

"Haah~ That killed the mood, just who are you?" Asked the one with the whip while scratching the back of her head, ah this is bad I just got involved with another S&amp;M pair, I'm not into that! … I think!

"No one just an innocent bystander… bye!" I said and I turned around and started to run, but I just took one step "Ugh…!" I said because something grabbed my led and I fell, I then looked at my leg and I saw that it was grabbed by the whip of the girl.

"No, since you are here might as well help us" The one with the strings said to me, "So who are you again?" She asked me while glaring daggers at me, I guess it's no use… damn it Silver!

"Kazuki Wedner, perfect example of a gentleman" I said while standing up and removing the whip's grip off my leg, I wish I had a top hat if I had I could just solve this situation with a puzzle.

"Okay Wedner-san it is" The one with the strings said while crossing her arms making her breasts emphasize a little bit, I couldn't resist so I stared at the sight, "My name is Mitsuki, the beautiful and original!" Mitsuki said while smiling a bit cocky.

"You are not the original you copycat!" The one with the whip said while looking angrily at Mitsuki, "I'm Mitsuha, the REAL beautiful and original!" She said while also smiling cockily, then both of them proceeded to glare at each other.

"Whoa… I got a troublesome pairing here" I whispered to myself while sweat dropping, but I still want to save them so here goes nothing the one sentence that will initiate this recruitment event, "So what seems to be the problem?" I asked towards both of them, then both of them looked at me at the same time and started to walk towards me.

""She claims to be the real, but I'm the real! I mean look at me I'm so beautiful and more seductive right?"" Both of them said to me at the same time, I then held my hands in front of me to try and calm them down.

"W-Well, let's just calm down and find a way to solve all this" I said while sweat dropping, so the problem right here is the so called "I'm the real one!" event, it's an event in which either two similar looking characters spend almost an entire chapter arguing on which one is the original or which one is the strongest, I know the solution to the problem… but to simply show them it might be impossible.

"Okay then!" Mitsuha said and then she prepared her whip, "Let's solve this!"

"I couldn't have said it better!" Mistuki said while also preparing her strings, before both of them charged at each other I got in between.

"Wait you two! Fighting isn't the solution!" I said and then both of them stopped dead on their tracks and looked at me with curiosity and finally both lowered their weapons.

"Then what do you suggest Wedner-san?" Mitsuha said while looking at me, then I smiled at them and raised a finger.

"A contest!"

""A contest?"

"A contest" I said smiling at them, then both of them looked at me with curiosity, so I explained, "Since both of you look like you are both fighters on equal ground, why don't we try another way to see who is the original and best one?" I said with a smile, then I saw both their eyes showed a flame of interest.

"Oh~ A contest? Well, I might as well pass them flawlessly" Mistuki said while smiling and while whipping her hair to the back.

"What? You? Pass them flawlessly? Pff… HAHAHAHAHA" Mitsuha laughed out loud, then I saw Mitsuki glaring at her, "I will show you who is best" Mitsuha said and both of them glared at each other and some sparkles started to appear.

"Okay, that seems to be an agreement on both of the parts, I will be the judge and with that let's start!" I said while pumping my fist into the air, then I saw both of them also pumping her fists, "Okay, let's start with… Exciting? What is Exciting?"

""Eh?"" Both of them said while tilting their head to the side, I have been waiting for this!

"Both of you, will find a way to excite me, and the one who excites me the most wins! As easy as that!" I said then I looked at both of them, "Now come on! Let's do this! Mistuki! Mitsuha!" I shouted towards them and then suddenly both blushed a bit and then they shook their heads.

"O-Okay, then I will start" Mitsuki said while coughing a little bit, then she started to come near me and then Mitsuki signaled me to lower a bit to her eye level, "Darling~ Hehe" She said in a very cute voice.

"Wuagh!" I said and then I motioned like I was shot in the chest, "T-That one was very good! I-I don't know how I should feel" I said honestly not knowing now what was happening.

"Kuuuh, I won't lose, it's my turn" Mitsuha said and then she started to approach me and then, "Hehe Caught you~" She said because she hugged my left arm between her breasts.

"Yahooooooo!" I shouted while feeling my heart beating so fast, so she noticed me looking at Mitsuki's breasts and used the power of her breasts to trap me, this one was a very deadly move but still! Musubi's are bigger! But still using that power and that cute motion she certainly knows her way around seducing someone, "This one is greater!" I said while smiling a bit, what did I come here for?

"Ahhh! If you are using that then!" Mitsuki said and then she got behind me and climbed on my back, "Eiii!" She said and then she pressed her body closer to my back, "How's the feeling huh? Is it good?" She said while moving a bit around thus her breasts creating a certain motion that brought a great pleasure to me.

"This is megidolaon dangerous!" I said while smiling a bit happily, what was I doing here? "Oh yeah! Stop!" I said and then both of them stopped, and then they moved in front of me, "Okay, since it's getting late I need to select a winner and go home" I said while scratching the back of my head, that was obviously a lie, I felt extreme excitement so if things continued I could have done bad things to both of them.

"So…" Mitsuki said while looking at me seriously serious.

"Who won?" Mitsuha said while looking the same.

"Both" I said while smiling and scratching the back of my head, many people saw this coming miles away, this was the answer.

""Huh?""

"W-W-Wait! Lower your weapons and let me explain!" I said while calming both of them, they were about to punish me damn… Then I saw both of them lower their weapons and then crossing their arms while looking at me serious, "Well, I told you to do something so silly and something so quick so that you realize something, you both… you both are the same you know" I said while smiling, "You both thought of the very same way of seducing me, you two took the offensive when I told you both of you were the winners, don't you see? Both of you are the same and different at the same time" I said while face palming, "Yeah, maybe both of you share the same face and body… but still does that mean that you two are not your own person?"

"We are the same and at the same time different?"

"Our own person?"

"Yeah, I mean…" I said while thinking for a while, damn I rushed things that I didn't see their personalities, "Mitsuki! You started with that sweet phrase as an attack! So obviously thought that calling me Darling would be enough to fall! Mitsuha! You started using your amazing breasts with a cute movement so that I could get enough excitement so that I only could think with a certain member! Both of you attacked the vital parts of a man! So if you two work together then I know you can knock out everyone!" I said while smiling, don't think that is enough and then I will have to restart this again and again…

"…" Then both of them stared at each other and then they looked at me confused, then I patted both their heads and smiled really wide.

"Come on you two, you look like twin sisters!" I said while smiling, then I saw them and both of them blushed.

"Sisters?"

"Us?"

"Yeah"

"…Then I guess it's fine" Mitsuha said while scratching her right cheek with her right hand.

"Yeah… I guess we are sisters in some way" Mitsuki said and then both of them looked at each other and smiled a bit and then both of them nodded, "Then Wedner-san can we do one last attack?"

"Please" Mistuha said while looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Haha of course, feel free to do whatever you want" I said but my heart beated so fast, this is sink or swim… if I caused a trigger or not, if they select me as their Ashikabi or not… come on!

"Then…" Mitsuha said and then both of them launched towards me and got their face closer to mine.

"A kiss…" Mitsuki said and then I felt time slow, and Mitsuki kissed me on the lips, I then saw yellow wings come out of her back, then she separated from me while looking at me dreamily.

"Wedner-san…" Mitsuha said then she leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips, I then saw the exact same yellow wings come out of her back, "Fufu… you sure look cute" Mitsuha said while looking at me dreamily and then she grabbed Mitsuki's hand and looked at me.

""Number 38 Mitsuha and Number 39 Mitsuki will be at your side forever and ever"" Both of them said while smiling at me, then I smiled to them.

"Sure, let's go Mitsuha, Mitsuki!"

""Yes, Kazuki-sama!"" Mitsuki and Mitsuha said at the same time, well things just keep getting better and better.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Kazuki's Apartment_

"Well… things just keep getting better and better…" I said while staying still, I can't imagine this is just the first day…

"No! I want to be next to Kazuki-sama!"

"What! No! I was sooner than you!"

"I'm sorry, but Musubi was the very first one so I deserve to be next to him!" The three of them started to fight like crazy, after I walked towards my apartment with both of them in both my arms, I arrived to my apartment, they were a bit hostile towards Musubi but then I introduced each side, so they ceased their fire, then we took a bath… the four of us… I have to say trying to fit four people in a tub is the best! I will leave how and what happened in the bath to everyone's imagination, let's just say that… guhehe it was the best!

"Can we at least sleep?" I said while looking a bit tired, I swear right now I'm in the most heavenly position ever but… nah it's the best, "Come on… Musubi on top of me, Mitsuki on my left and Mitsuha on my right" I said while instructing everyone.

"""Okay, Kazuki-sama!""" The three said at the same time and then the three of them lied on their sides, right now we were about to sleep, Musubi is still stark naked, then when Mitsuki and Mitsuha saw her like that, they also removed their clothing so now I have three beautiful busty girls on my bed, ahhh wish I could do something… but since no one asks might as well not do anything.

"…Since when did I raise my charm?" I asked to myself while thinking of what happened today, the new people I met and the new Sekirei I got, thinking about it since now I have 3… doesn't that mean I will have less space? Man, I need to search somewhere to stay in… note to self: Search new home, and also, note to self: Buy a new Shinai and a metal bat for protection.

This was a fast paced day… I need to rest… but the power of the breasts are powerful! Can I sleep well? …And what if I want milk? Wait! No! Don't go games!

**[A/N]**

**Well, there it is… I'm sure everyone was expecting a really great new chapter and things like that, but since my mind is so damn foggy I'm out of ideas! I was about to erase this chapter and erase the fic… but still, I see people still reading this so I want to do my best… and so probably I will take another LOOOONG Hiatus on this fic… since I want to write the best of it, but maybe it will help me if you sent me ideas or things like that… maybe I could get powered up?**

**Anyway did you enjoy the chapter? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it horrible? Leave a review!**

**Please do leave a review, if you liked the fic please leave a Follow and if you really liked the fic please leave a Favorite!**

**MrAlan OUT!**


End file.
